


clumsy but cute

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin likes dem printed panties, F/M, Kissing, Panty Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and dat ass, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult to focus with Felicia moving around his room, but Corrin found he didn't mind. Her company had always been pleasant, and all Corrin had been through since leaving the Northern Fortress had done nothing to change that. As she worked, Felicia bumped a stack of books, knocking some to the floor. As far as her accidents went, it was fairly harmless, and if it was the only one she had to deal with today, she would take it. As she bent to retrieve the fallen books, Corrin found himself glancing over toward her, and his focus was shattered completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clumsy but cute

"I'm here to clean up your room!" Felicia exclaimed happily as Corrin opened the door for her. Corrin had been reading some texts Leo recommended to him, when he heard a knock on his door. He hadn't known who to expect, but Felicia wasn't exactly a surprise. The maid was one of his closest friends, as she had been by his side during his time locked away in Nohr's Northern Fortress as often as her duties allowed.

"Felicia, you don't have to do that," Corrin assured her, always trying his best to convince the maid there was no need for her to serve him. "I can keep my room clean on my own, if there's anything else you'd rather do, you're welcome to it."

"But...Corrin, I want to help you however I can. You're always doing so much for the army, I like doing what I can to make things easier," she said, smiling at Corrin. Her words weren't far from the truth, but in all honesty, she would do whatever let her spend time with the prince. But suddenly, she wondered if his words weren't due to her clumsiness. Perhaps Corrin just didn't want her damaging anything in his room, or disturbing him. Before she could stop them, tears welled up. "But, if you're worried I'm going to mess something up, then I'll just go ahead and leave..." she said sadly, turning back towards the doorway.

"No, Felicia!" Corrin said suddenly, the start of those tears enough to make him do anything to see her smile once more. "You ought to know better than that, after all the time you've known me. I simply meant that you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'd love your company while you work."

"Really?" the maid asked, face brightening immediately. "I'll get right to work then!" Felicia couldn't believe it, Corrin had said he'd love her company! She felt her heart flutter in excitement. Her feelings for the prince had always been something less than appropriate, but even after years together, they hadn't faded in the slightest. Though she was always clumsy, something about being around Corrin made things much worse for her, and she desperately hoped she wouldn't mess anything up today.

She started by straightening up Corrin's bed, and Corrin returned to his reading. It was difficult to focus with Felicia moving around his room, but Corrin found he didn't mind. Her company had always been pleasant, and all Corrin had been through since leaving the Northern Fortress had done nothing to change that. As she worked, Felicia bumped a stack of books, knocking some to the floor. As far as her accidents went, it was fairly harmless, and if it was the only one she had to deal with today, she would take it. As she bent to retrieve the fallen books, Corrin found himself glancing over toward her, and his focus was shattered completely.

Felicia's dress rode up slightly as she bent, and Corrin couldn't help but stare as her ass was partially exposed. He could see the start of it, and couldn't help but admire the shape, and then he noticed her panties. They were a light blue, covered in a pattern of white snowflakes, and Corrin had to suppress a warm chuckle. It was so damn cute, that she would wear something to remind her of home like that, even if it was something no one was supposed to see. And then Corrin thought of what it was he was seeing, and he found it a lot more than cute. He looked back to his book quickly, but it was too late. He felt the unmistakable heat of arousal, and before he knew it, he was hard. He stole another glance, and found Felicia still grasping at the books, and still very much exposed. He had to bite his lip to hold back a sound, as seeing her like that was a dream come true.

Finally, she finished stacking the books back up, and righted herself, pulling her dress back down. Corrin made sure to look away once she began to stand back up, hoping she wouldn't notice how closely he had been watching her, or his current state. Luckily, his desk should hide his erection, as long as he didn't have to get up. Felicia looked over her handiwork, and nodded to herself, satisfied that she had straightened up her mess. She began to take a step, not noticing the sheet of paper that had slipped out of one of the books, and losing her balance as it slid beneath her foot.

Corrin looked up as he heard her squeak in surprise, and was just in time to see Felicia land on her ass with a dull thud, the stack of books she had just fixed collapsing on top of her. When the dust settled, she was sitting on her ass, books all around her, legs splayed out in front of her. Their eyes met briefly, before Felicia looked away, tears already beginning to slide down her face. Corrin's gaze drifted down, and suddenly the room felt very warm. With her legs spread out before her, bent at the knees, her short dress was doing nothing to hide her, and Felicia was too upset to notice. Corrin couldn't help but stare, taking in the sight. 

He could see everything, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. The way her ass looked, even as she sat on the floor, the way those damn adorable panties looked under that black maid's dress. Her slender legs, that he wanted so badly to have wrapped around him. And when he really stared, he could see the outline of her cunt as the fabric of her panties stretched against it. Corrin had never wished to be alone quite so badly, so that he could do something about how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He could never say anything to her, how could he know if she truly wanted him as well, or if she only said she did out of some sense of duty?

But as the maid rested her head in her hands, a quiet sob escaping her, Corrin knew he had to do something. He crossed the room quickly, all worry of her discovering his desires pushed aside in his haste to comfort her. 

"It's okay, Felicia." the prince promised, placing his hand on the top of her head. Of course it was okay, something like this never would have bothered him, and the view he got made it even better, but he could never admit that. The maid looked up, the slightest start of a smile on her face.

"Oh, Corrin, you always say that. But I'm so bad at this, and it's only worse when I'm near yo-" Felicia started, cutting herself off when she realized what she was saying. "I mean, when I'm nearly finished with something," she hoped Corrin wouldn't puzzle together what she said, as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Yet, as she was lifted up, she stumbled once more. This time, Corrin was pulling her towards him, and the maid fell forward, landing against him. He was fast enough to catch her, pulling her into a tight hug before she could hit the ground, but Felicia was far from prepared for what she felt.

He was hard. Corrin was hard, he was aroused, they were alone together and he was hard. She felt her face flush, and the room felt much hotter than it had before. If it was really because of her then...Corrin wanted her. Just like she wanted him, it was a dream come true! But Felicia quickly realized she had no idea what to do. Meanwhile, Corrin was panicking. He felt Felicia pressed up against him, could feel her heat against his erection, and knew that she could feel it as well. Perhaps she would assume it was something else, or just ignore it entirely, but what should he do? No matter what he did, no matter what he said, it would be so obvious that he was just trying to hide his arousal. Before he could think of what to do, Felicia whimpered, unable to keep silent.

Her noise broke the spell both of them were under, and she pulled away quickly. "I...I should go..." she said, chuckling nervously. Felicia knew that if she stayed, something would likely happen between the two of them, and as much as she wanted that, and as much as Corrin obviously wanted that, it was her duty to resist temptation. She was a servant, and he was a prince! Nothing could happen between them, and she needed to get that through her thick head and stop getting her hopes up like this. She turned to leave, with Corrin still shocked at how quickly things had happened.

"Wait!" he cried out, just as she reached the door. She couldn't help but pause, though she knew it would be best for her to leave. "I...still have need of you, Felicia."

"Eh? But what do you need, m-milord?" she asked, turning back towards him.

"For you to be honest with me," he said, taking a step towards her. "You don't need to hide how you feel, you're not my servant, you're my friend, and...Gods, maybe something more."

"I..." she started, but stopped. He was saying what she had always hoped for, what she had dreamed of, standing there blushing, trying to stand in a way that hid his erection, and she knew she was doomed. "I want to...be with you..." she said, in a quiet voice, but it was loud enough for Corrin. She felt her face flush as he was upon her, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

Had his door not been behind her, she likely would have fallen because of the sudden kiss, but simply fell back against it as Corrin wrapped one arm around her waist, and ran the other through her hair, probing her mouth experimentally with his tongue. She couldn't suppress a moan as she felt the warmth of him against her, the heat of his erection pressing into her even through both of their clothes. When Corrin finally broke the kiss, and pulled away from Felicia, she whimpered at the loss of contact. Their passion had stoked her arousal, something she had always tried to suppress in the past.

Corrin took her hand in his, and led her toward his bed. Felicia was worried she would fall, she was getting so very nervous at the prospect of what they would do, and she had never been in a situation like this before. What if she was no good? She couldn't bear getting this far, having Corrin want her so badly, and then being as clumsy in bed as she was when making one. But she remembered the feeling of him kissing her, how passionate he was, and knew that she couldn't back out now. He wanted her, she wanted him, what could go wrong?

"I'd like it if you would...bend over, and rest your hands on the bed," Corrin requested, blushing. He couldn't believe he was really doing this, really telling Felicia how she should position herself, but he wanted to see those adorable panties again, since they were the cause of all of this, after all.

"R-really? I...wouldn't that...I mean, my dress will ride up, and you'll see...oh," she said, nervously. "You...oh, no, when I fixed the books, and when I fell...oh, is that what started all of this?"

"Yes and no. Seeing those adorable panties of yours definitely didn't help, but...I think I've wanted this for a long time," Corrin said.

"Okay, m-milord. I aim to please..." Felicia said, as she bent over, presenting herself and resting her elbows against the softness of Corrin's bed. "Is this...is this okay?" she asked, turning back to Corrin expectantly, blushing.

For a moment, Corrin couldn't answer. The small peeks he had gotten of her before were great, but seeing her like this...bent over for him, looking over her shoulder at him so eagerly, and he could really take in the shape of her legs, the way the panties hugged her ass, the outline of her cunt, it was all so amazing.

"Oh, Gods, it's...you're amazing Felicia," the prince said, unable to hold back. He reached a hand out, and placed it on her inner thigh, slowly drifting upward. As he made his way up, Felicia squirmed slightly beneath his touch. He lingered at her cunt, tracing the shape of her outline, and she couldn't help but moan at the contact. He marvelled at how wet she had gotten, and was glad to see she was just as aroused by this as he was. 

"Please...Corrin, don't...don't stop touching me there. It feels so...so good..." she said, practically begging him to please her. She couldn't help but feel guilty, wanting him to do something for her when she was supposed to be his servant but she couldn't help it. It was such a great feeling, the best thing she had ever felt, and she was so hungry for more. Her begging was making things even harder for Corrin, who was already enjoying himself a bit too much. If he wasn't careful, he'd finish without even taking his cock out of his pants. In a poor example of being careful, he made eye contact, and the look of devotion, of complete trust and expectation he saw in Felicia's eyes was nearly too much for him.

He looked back to the task at hand, and decided it was time he really touched the maid. He pulled at the panties, slowly, pulling them down and exposing her completely. She whimpered as she felt her last covering being removed, knowing that she was bare before Corrin, and for some reason that made her so very nervous. But once he began rubbing her entrance once more, running his fingers up and down the length of it, every other feeling faded away.

"Ah...ah...that feels so...so good, Corrin..." Felicia gasped, between moans, the pleasure she felt was so intense. He began teasing at her entrance, working one finger into her just slightly before pulling back out, and before long, Felicia rocked herself backward to drive him further in. Corrin took the hint, and began fingering her, working his way in and out of her methodically, exploring her wet cunt and enjoying the noises that each touch elicited. Before long, she gasped out "M-more...please..."

"Oh, you want even more, huh, Felicia?" the prince asked, surprised by how aroused the maid was becoming. It seemed she might have been fighting off feelings for some time as well, and he thought it was about time they both enjoyed themselves. "I think we're both ready, what do you think?" he asked, as he began undoing the clasp on his pants. Felicia watched as he freed his cock, and was surprised by the size of it. His finger had felt so good inside of her, she could only imagine how it would feel with him fucking her. She nodded, biting her lip to keep from whimpering in anticipation.

He guided the tip of his cock against her entrance, pressing it against her lightly, teasing her again. She gasped, needing it so damn badly that she couldn't help but push herself back, onto his length. Corrin grunted, surprised as he entered her, and Felicia cried out as he filled her. Once he was fully inside, they both paused for a moment, getting used to the incredible sensation. Once they were ready, Corrin began thrusting in and out of her. He gave in to his desires, not holding back at all as he fucked her, picking up speed and intensity with each passing second, as if he could make up for every moment they hadn't been together if only he made this good enough. 

As far as Felicia was concerned, it felt so good that it just might make up for it. She lost herself in the pleasure, as he moved in and out of her, making her feel so good she forgot about everything else. She lost herself so completely that she failed to notice her arms slipping, her feet losing traction, and before she knew it, her balance was gone. Corrin held her hips, but only to ease his thrusting, and with one powerful thrust, Felicia was falling. She fell off of him, landing face first onto the bed. It took each of them a moment to realize what had happened, and as soon as she did, Felicia let out a choked sob. Tears were welling up in her eyes by the time Corrin processed her fall.

"Oh, I'm so worthless! I'm not even any good at this, how could you ever be happy with me?" Felicia called out, muffling herself as she buried her face in the bed. "I should just go hide in my corner and never come out and then I wouldn't cause any more trouble like this!" Corrin felt his heart breaking as he heard the woman he loved, the woman he wanted so badly, growing so upset. He didn't think there was anything he could say that would help, but he took hold of her, rolling her over onto her back. Felicia quieted, though he could still hear her crying faintly. 

Once he could look her in the eyes, words came to him. "Felicia...it's okay! I promise, you're great at this."

"But...but I fell, and you didn't...you didn't have any fun and now you're going to tell me you changed your mind an-"

"No, I'm not," Corrin said, smiling reassuringly. "How could I change my mind when I love you, Felicia?"

"You...wha...you love...me?" she asked, incredulous.

"That's not a problem, is it?" he replied.

"I...not to me, but isn't it...we can't be together can we?" she asked. What was the point of his confession if their relationship was forbidden? He was a prince, and she was just a maid, there was no way this could work.

"Of course we can, Felicia. Whatever it takes, we will be. I promise." Corrin said, as he climbed into the bed with Felicia.

"I...I love you too, but I'm no good...I just...I couldn't even..." Felicia stammered, still very upset that she had interrupted such a wonderful, passionate moment with her clumsiness.

"Shhhhh, just lay back, Felicia." Corrin said, lining his cock up to her entrance once more. "I'll take care of everything, my love." and with that, he thrusted into her once more. Felicia's doubts and worries faded away, replaced by the feeling of Corrin fucking her. The new position felt even better, as she lay back and he thrusted in and out of her, picking up speed once more. She lifted a hand up, lovingly cupping the back of his neck, staring deep into his eyes as he took her. Both of them had gotten so very close before she fell, and it didn't take long for their passions to come roaring back. Felicia wrapped her legs around Corrin, pushing him even deeper into her with each thrust, and it wasn't long before she was at the very edge of her limit.

Finally, after holding on as long as she could, she was there. "Corrin!" she cried out, as her body tensed up, and she felt her climax break over her. She gave in to the waves of pleasure, enjoying every second of her climax, before collapsing in a panting heap after she was spent. After feeling Felicia's cunt tensing up around him, hearing her call his name as she came, and watching her expression as she finished, it took only a couple more thrusts for Corrin to pass his limit as well. With a groan, he came, giving in to his pleasure as well. Felicia felt him swelling up within her, then the warm rush of his seed spilling into her in quick bursts. It was a good feeling, and both of them sighed happily, as Corrin rolled off of her, collapsing beside her on the bed.

"Wasn't that...better than cleaning, Felicia?" Corrin asked, once he caught his breath.

"Ahh, much better. I...oh Gods, I can't believe we did that and...and..." she said, stammering as she realized how far they had gone. Corrin placed a finger on her lips, to quiet her.

"Don't worry, Felicia. Before long, you and I will be wed, and we can do this whenever we want." he said.

"That would make me so happy, milo- hm. What do I call you now, anyway?" she asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"How about just Corrin, until you can call me husband?"


End file.
